A cold day
by Arcadia Mahler
Summary: What the german brothers do on a cold day. Yaoi, lemon, smut threesome.


A cold day

Germany leaned on the cold bed sheets of the large king size bed, Prussia walked over, and pinned him down, beginning to pull the buttons from his cotton shirt off. He smiled, Germany shifted under him uncomfortably.

"Should we really be doing this?" he asked.

"Is little brother afraid~?" Prussia taunted.

"No." Germany replied unfazed "It's just… it's someone else's house!""That's what makes it fun~" Prussia cooed.

Prussia continued to pull the Germans buttons undone, he looked at the Germans cream white chest, his muscles rippling, his breath short, cold, quiet. He loved it, Prussia attacked him with his mouth, kissing the skin delicately, feeling the cold soft skin against his face sent a chill down his spine, he kissed up the neckline, around, biting the hollow of his neck until he elicited a sort of half-moan, something not heard from the German easily. He felt the man lean down o reciprocate, and met him halfway with a feverish kiss. The two fought each other, Prussia pushed to invade Germany's mouth, licking and giving a swift bite to the thin lip, before invading the mouth, they clashed, Germany pushed against Prussia roughly, grabbing the cold satin sheets below him for good leverage. He ducked his hand into the mans silvery white locks, and pushed him over, moaning a bit in the struggle, he could feel Prussia grin against his lips. He broke the kiss, panting for air. Prussia made quick work with Germany's pants, kissing his neck still as Germany decided it was his turn to undress Prussia.

He kissed the soft flesh of Prussia's neck and worked his way down with the buttons, he smiled, kissing his way down his chest, Prussia squirmed, it was quite obvious what he wanted, so Germany slowly sat Prussia in his lap, exhaling softly, the heat of his breath vaporized in the night air, fog appearing at each of their exhales.

"Get on with it." the Prussian hissed.

German nodded, he kissed Prussia's back, his hands roaming the body, his hands felt his well toned abdomen as he trailed over his half hard brothers pants, a gasp almost muttered out his response. He leaned into Germany's chest, the cold felt nicely refreshing, despite it all. Prussia turned to his left, peeking at the snow that fell onto the window pains, suddenly, Germany unzipped his pants, his hands slipping into his cotton underwear.

"GAH!" Prussia snapped up, jumping a good three feet.

"What!" Germany said, snapped alert.

"Your hands are freakin cold!" Prussia snapped.

Germany rolled his eyes. "Oh quit whining…" he groaned.

Prussia leaned on the German he brought his hands to Germany's, kissing his knuckles softly, he played with Germany, bringing his hands around to warm himself, Germany began to trail back down, undoing the pants and removing them. Prussia grinned cheekily, he turned around, kissing Germany deeply, and pushing him down on the bed, rubbing their bodies on each others pleasured arousal. Prussia gave a grunt and kissed Germany deeply, biting the mans lip again, tongues clashing for dominance. The two shut their eyes, moaning and groaning, rubbing their bodies softly together. Prussia wanted to say something along the lines of '_You'd make a good blanket for the cold brother…' _but the words didn't form too easily, and he gave another sighing grunt. The two ran their fingers against each others bodies, pinch their nipples and anything they could find to make the significant other moan out. The two pushed against each other, moaning smiling playing grinning…

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING!"Now, the voice that had just given the two heart attacks was none other then the maestro of music himself; 's eyes widened, and then narrowed, he grinned smiling at Austria in an arousing way."You see Roddy, when two people like each other, they tend to spend time together, then eventually they date, to see where the relationship goes and then-"

"I KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING! WHY are you DOING IT in MY bedroom!" Austria cut the Prussian off.

"Cause it was near by~" Prussia said.

Austria groaned, hitting his hand to his face in anger, he pulled his glasses off, groaning. Germany looked at Austria and then Prussia, he watched a grin appear on his brothers face, he smiled, knowing what he would say.

"Wanna join in?" Prussia said.

"W-what!" Austria snapped, caught off guard.

"Come on Specs… it'll be fun~" he replied.

"I'd rather Hungary bash me in the head with a frying pan or other culinary tools!" Austria said, quick to respond.

"Well that's not true~" Prussia replied. "Come on~ It'll be fun… You must be cold. Let me and West warm you up."Austria looked bitterly at the Prussian, he seemed angry, almost about to leave, before Germany rose up a bit, looking at Austria.

"I don't mind." he said.

"Well it's not your choice is it!" Austria said haughtily.

Germany gave a scoff.

"Come on Roderich, no need to be shy." he said.

The Austrian made a disgruntled face, he looked shocked as the German suddenly was on his feet, and lifted him up.

"Hey I didn't-Mhn!" Austria moaned as he was cut off by the Germans tender but passionate kiss. It lit a fire in him, he blushed suddenly, feeling his legs begin to shake. So what if he _did_ want it? He didn't have to express it… As soon as Prussia pulled him down into the bed he thought '_No, I certainly don't have to express it to get it…'_

The Austrian found himself between the two, Prussia holding him in his bare lap and Germany began to undress him, embarrassed as he was he couldn't help being aroused as the German came around to kissing every part of his body. He moaned, brining his hand to his mouth as Prussia chuckled, making him blush. Germany quickly unzipped his pants and pulled off his underwear, Prussia pulled Austria out of his shirt and Austria blushed being the only naked between the two. He squirmed around, Prussia kissed up his neck line as Austria groaned, Germany kissed him softly in front, he touched the Germans hair as he silently begged him to go lower. Germany kissed his stomach, and Austria held back a moan as he felt the mans hand touch his body slowly, running past his tongue, gently grabbing Austria member. The Austrian tensed, looking down at the German, he almost wished he hadn't the scene made him blush a deep shade of red. Germany kissed his body, slowly pumping him, Austria let out a steady moan as Germany brought him to full arousal, he lewdly thrust his hips, he hadn't done this in a while, and in the midst of it all he felt a bit apprehensions of his performance. It had been years since they ever really touched each other, in particular with Austria and Germany. He knew they had all done it before, even together no less in any mix or match pair, but never _together…_ Austria began to wonder how it would all play out, until suddenly, Germany licked the tip of his member and his mind racing thoughts melted away, as he moaned out his conscious thoughts. He moaned thrusting quick into Germany, Germany gripped him tightly, but not painfully. He grunted, Germany worked his hand at the base while sucking on the tip. The Austrian felt heat surging through his body, he moaned thrusting up into Germany, the German tried to keep in time with each push, moaning a bit, sending a vibration through Austria that did not help in the slightest. Germany exhaled, relaxing his throat, he sucked more of the length in, hearing Austria shutter, he smiled, but wasn't going to rub the embarrassment in. It had truly been a while since the two collaborated to spend any time together in general. He did his best, loving each moan Austria gave him, he worked his mouth around him expertly, flicking his tongue out, nibbling the sensitive skin.

"G-Ludwig!" Austria suddenly cried, panting tensely, the German was about to pull away at such a harsh cry until he let out a very luxurious moan, convincing him to push deeper

Giving even deeper sucks to the Austrians needy body.

"G-Germany!" he cried again. "Germany! Germany!" he continued moaning like a mantra. "I'm g-gonna c-cum!"The German sucked harshly, preparing himself as the Austrian moaned boisterously, he gripped Germany's messy blonde hair, thrusting his body as he climaxed in the Germans mouth. Germany sucked up the Austrian fluid, until he was flaccid and panting. Germany leaned up to kiss Austria, the two panting Germany lacking oxygen, his body feeling hard. He pressed his tongue into Austria's mouth, feeling him moan as he tasted himself.

"Fuck Roderich… Your so hot… I wanna take you right now." Prussia said.

Austria smirked, he pulled himself up, breaking his kiss with Germany, he groaned, feeling Prussia rock hard erection push into his back. Austria looked around, feeling Germany slowly kiss him.

"Edelstein…" Germany whispered. "Do you have any thing for… lubrication?"Austria blushed at the thought, he shook his head vigorously, trying to collect himself to say no. He looked over the room, and then down.

"It's okay if you do… I don't want to hurt you…" the German whispered huskily in his ear. The voice soothed Austria, he gave a nod and tried to get his words out.

"T-the bathroom…" he whispered. "A- Under the sink, in the tin…"Germany nodded as he got off the bed achingly, the room still cold from the chilly weather but his body so hot with activity. He searched the sink cabinet in a dazed state, finding a tin filled with different lotions, one a cool clear colour he smiled, thinking how nicely it might do, he saw it said 'cooling sensation' and despite the already cold, spouted curiosity in the German, he pulled out the tube, an unused one at that, and pulled off the label, wanting to give the two a nice surprise in their little adventure. He walked in to see Prussia groaning with Austria, rubbing the Austrian while kissing him deeply, he pulled off his underwear, and was kissing Austria, wrapped up around his abdomen. The two now naked, Germany realized he was still in his pants, his jeans uncomfortably hard, he pushed away at that, and walked up to the two, sitting on the bed."Me first West." Prussia said, breaking his deep, lewd kiss.

"O-ohh…" Austria panted with lust in his hazy eyes.

Prussia greedily took the lube from Germany, he smiled, flipping Austria on his stomach, the dark haired man groaned, his eyes were clenched shut, his face tense, lips pursed. Germany gently touched his face, leaning on the bed. Austria gasped, looking up at the German. He petted his hair softly.

"You okay Roderich?" he asked.

"Just… been so long…" Austria said. "Since I've done something like this…"

"Do you want to stop?" Germany asked.

"N-no…" Austria said, "I'm just-Ah!" he suddenly gave a wailing moan and gasp as Prussia plunged his fingers into the mans back, side, he groaned, biting his lip, his face tense again. Germany held his head up, the Austria shaking him away."Calm down…" Germany said. "Your too tense and it'll hurt…"

Austria gasped, some saliva escaping his lips, he moaning, rocking his hips slowly, panting into the bed, he crawled against Germany's body, making him a lot harder.

_Zzzzipp…_

Germany's eyes widened as he saw Austria zipper him undone, he smiled, Austria looked at Germany's erection grinding his underwear. He pulled the clothing down as well, revealing all of Germany's fullness."Might I… repay the favor?" Austria asked.

Germany looked at him in awe, he gasped, Austria darting his tongue over the tip, running down the underside of his cock. Germany moaned, Prussia looked up grinning as he saw the two going at it. He pumped his fingers in and out harder. Austria put the tip in his mouth, moaning and Prussia shoved his third finger in, the vibration of his vocal cords doing wonders to Germany's body. Germany felt his mind numb with such physical pleasure, he slowly rocked his hips, thrusting deeper and deeper for gain to Austria's incredible pull, his mouth gently but firm where he needed it nice and good. He leaned back, biting his lip to keep in the illustrious moan back. Germany gently touched Austria's cheek, Austria gave a swift suck, looking up, seeing Germany's face in bliss made him push into a slow rhythm, merging with Prussia's thrusting fingertips. The three got into the rhythm slowly moaning and pushing deeper, Austria sucking all the way to the base, massaging Germany's thigh as an add on.

Germany groaned, throwing his head back, he moaned, Prussia smiled, he couldn't take prepping Austria anymore, and neither could Austria.

Prussia leaned down, kissing Austria's neck, he gave no warning, and strictly thrust his length in. Austria sucked in a moan, vibrating on Germany's body. Germany groaned, he leaned down thrusting against Austria's mouth, Prussia smiled seeing the two groaning, and thrust hard into Austria, making him moan on Germany. Prussia got faster and faster until Austria had to pull away from Germany, his body burning with pleasure, it was so consuming he was shaking. He clutched Germany's body, eliciting a high pitched moan. Germany leaned back to support him, he groaned, Austria leaned on him, grabbing his shoulders, the two's members grinded against each other while Prussia thrust into Austria slowly. Austria began to gasp and moan and pant, he looked down, blush appearing on his pale cheeks. Germany felt a bit left out from the twos action, he leaned over, rubbing against Austria, he kissed him fully, tasting himself on his tongue.

"M-m-mhnm!~" Austria finally groaned with euphoria in his throat. "P-P-PR-Prussia! I-I-C-Coming!" he shouted.

Germany smiled at the heated man, Austria clearly wasn't one to let go like this. But the two trapping him between them, it was all too much, too much pleasure, too much mind numbing awe in each orgasmic touch they gave him. He had not had such an experience of full body pleasure. He leaned back, pushing Germany down away from him a bit just so he could tense up and breathe. He quickly felt Prussia sliding even faster in him, he couldn't bear it, it was all too much, all the sensations simply too euphoric for him. Curling his toes he leaned against Prussia, emitting the highest pitch he ever made in his life, burying his face into his hands, toes curling, teeth clenching, body shuddering into a puddle of ecstasy as he came against Germany's body.

He panted, the cold air colouring the vapour of his mouth. He felt the warm fluids of his body drip down his thighs, Prussia shuddered no sooner in the intense sweeping tightness and came into Austria, he covered his face, moaning hotly, feeling Prussia's orgasm inside him. He felt the German man pull out, he gasped softly. Prussia wiped his forehead.

Prussia lied down on Austria, drawing circles on his shoulders, waiting for the mans heart to get back to normal. Austria panted slowly, he finally pulled his hand away from his face, his cheeks glowing with after sex, beads of sweat forming at his forehead. Austria did his best to try and even move. He had never felt so great, he turned around, and his lips were on Prussia, he was so dazed he didn't even know who initiated the kiss.

"Come on Austria." Prussia said. "Germany hasn't got his turn."The comment scared Austria a tad bit, he had just been so worked out by Prussia, he wasn't sure if he could perform for Germany. He sucked in his breath and looked up at Germany.

The man waited patiently, he was leaning against the pillow, back up, straight as always. Austria sighed, he crawled over, kissing Germany's neck as he leaned on his chest.

"You okay?" Germany asked for assurance."Y-yeah…" Austria so dazed he couldn't keep his speech well mannered.

Germany kissed his temple gently, making a shiver run down his spine. Germany, despite harsh looks, cared about his friends very much, and was a fairly relaxed and kind man. He just had a thing about expressing how he felt.

Austria was sure he didn't need prep but looking at Germany's erect length made him rather nervous. Germany really was quite a big man! Austria had only put the Germans manhood in his mouth a little while ago. He crawled into Germany's lap, smiling as the German kissed him, he sheathed himself without hesitation on Germany.

Both groaned at once, Germany, amazed by Austria's actions and body, Austria vice versa. Germany was amazed by Austria's tightness even after Prussia's rough play. He groaned, lifting the Austrian up and resting himself in him properly, groaning blissfully, the two were very sensitive and still in a post-orgasmic haze. Austria sighed. He hugged Germany tightly, wishing to go faster. His wish was granted as he rocked his hips, only slowly, he didn't want to hurt his lover. Germany liked to drag the hot sensitivity out of his lovers, let them really feel it, but not hurt. It was very kind, despite a harsh history and stature.

Austria definitely felt it, He leaned on Germany as much as he could. He groaned, he was still fairly sensitive from his Prussian encounter, he could feel everything of Germany inside him, he grunted and finally gave a large moan, unafraid of the scornful remark he'd get later. Germany reciprocated to each moan, the moans following his strict, beautifully quick pattern. Prussia curled around them, he smiled, attacking the German's lips to distract him. Germany moaned, and bucked his hips randomly, suddenly distracted, and rammed right into Austria sweet spot.

"H-huuuaah!" Austria cried out in absolute ecstasy. He covered his face again, looking away. But Germany didn't let it slip.

He grabbed the Austrian's hands, and pulled them away.

"S-stop!" Austria yelled in a panic.

"I want to see your face…" Germany whispered.

Austria looked at him. His eyes were half shut, his violet eyes glowing with pleasure, tears of bliss forming in his eyes. He pursed his lips.

"S-stop…" Austria whined again.

"It's beautiful." Germany said.

The Austrian gazed at him slowly, he smiled, and shut his eyes, he couldn't last that much longer, and he felt another orgasm hit him again. He panted heavily, and quietly leaned on Germany who climaxed into him silently, but moaned into the mans ear. Prussia smiled, he leaned in on Austria, the three had a few silent moments, Germany kissed Austria's chest, he smiled, and moaned quietly, pulling out quick."T-that was amazing…" Austria whispered. "Don't ever speak of this.""Whaat?" Prussia asked cheekily. "That we both teamed up on you? And you bottomed twice.""Prussia." Germany huffed.

"Come on I want one more time if I gotta keep this quiet!" Prussia said lifting up Austria.

"Ah!" Austria exclaimed suddenly as he was lifted.

"Gilbert!" Germany said. "He's had enough, let him go.""Aww…" Prussia said. "But I just want one more time."

Austria looked at Prussia, he felt pretty weak, but he thought he could do one more go.

"Fine with me." Austria said.

Germany looked at him.

"If you think you can…" he said.

Austria smiled, he nodded, but Prussia wasted no time. No prep, none needed, Prussia swiftly trusted in, and Austria curled around the man, moaning harshly, he just couldn't hold back now. He could feel Prussia to the very tip… Everything was extremely amazing, he fell back, clutching on Prussia shoulders, clawing his back with his dull pianist nails. Prussia smiled, going faster, he loved the pleasurable tightness, Austria was so damn good at it all! He felt himself unconsciously going faster. Austria was moaning and muttering something German, but he couldn't depict anything. Germany watched a bit amazed by it all, Austria's eyes were squeezed shut, his face flushed bright red. Prussia trusted one more time into Austria sweet spot, and they came together, Austria let out a completely exasperated moan, and fell back.

Prussia grinned watching the man.

"Pretty good huh?" he asked.

Austria didn't respond."Austria?" he asked.

He turned brushing the Austrians hair.

Austria didn't respond, he was breathing softly, his eyes shut.

Germany looked over.

"Austria?" he asked.

Austria snored softly.

"I think you fucked him too hard." Germany said.

Prussia grinned laughing hard.

"Kesesesesesese!" he cried. "Wait'll France and Spain hear this! I fucked Austria unconscious!"Austria's eyes lazily fluttered.

"I hate you…" he whispered, but his smiles said it wasn't really true.

_The story of a cold day._

* * *

><p><strong>~End~<strong>

* * *

><p>Review? :3<p> 


End file.
